The present invention is related to a computer light with extensible electric conductive wire, which is able to quickly and smoothly wind back the wire to avoid tangle thereof.
Portable computers are widely used nowadays. However, in some cases, it is still inconvenient to use the portable computer. For example, in a dim place, a user cannot conveniently operate the computer and an auxiliary illuminating device will be needed.
A computer light has been developed for providing sufficient illumination for a user to operate the portable computer. Such computer light includes an extension conductive wire one end of which is adapted to be plugged into the portable computer, while the other end of which is connected with a lighting device.
The above computer light has some shortcomings in use as follows:                1. It is uneasy to store the computer light. When not used, the conductive wire of the lighting device is generally wound back and forth and tied with a rubber ring and soft string. Therefore, it is troublesome to store the computer light and the appearance thereof will be poor. Moreover, after the conductive wire is unwound and stretched for next use, the conductive wire will be irregularly crimped. This leads to inconvenience in use.        2. The conventional computer light is not durable. The extension conductive wire is exposed to outer side. In addition, after repeatedly curled and stretched, the wire tends to fail or break. This will lead to poor contact.        3. The conductive wire of the conventional computer light is easy to tangle. The conductive wire has a considerable length. In the case that after used, the conductive wire is not properly wound into a limited length, the conductive wire is easy to loosen and swing. As a result, the conductive wire tends to tangle with external article. This leads to inconvenience in use.        